The Ultimate Villain Alliance
by PAC-AllianceLeader
Summary: What will Earth do when King Goobot and Professor Calamitous bring villains, such as General Grievous and Doctor Doom to the present day to unite them and destroy Earth? Join heroes such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jimmy Neutron as they unite to stop them.


**The Ultimate Villain Alliance**

PROLOGUE  
**________________________________________________**

_Characters  
_

**Heroes**

Jimmy Neutron

Lilo and Stitch

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

Spiderman and the Green Goblin (Spiderman 3)

Rick O Connor

The Flaming Torch and the Thing (Fantastic 4)

Cpt. Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa

Scooby Doo and Shaggy

A secret hero

**Villains**

Megatron and Starscream

Davy Jones

Venom and the Sandman

King Goobot and Professor Calamatis

The Mummy and the Scorpion King

The Tar Monster and the Pterodactyl Ghost

Dr. Doom and the Silver Surfer

General Grievous and Assajj Ventress

Hamsterviel and Gantu

The Terminator

Predator

A secret villain

_**Introduction**_

The scene starts with a very stern King Goobot. He is beside Jimmy Neutron's arch nemesis, Professor Calamatis. Together, they are overlooking three other all-time villains: Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Davy Jones. A time portal lay on the other side of the table. "Calamatis, now is the time to recruit many to destroy our enemies," King Goobot started.

The professor walked over to the time portal and scanned the controls. "Goobot, would you like me to recruit villains from another universe and other worlds?" Goobot nodded. Finbar hit buttons and up came different dimensions and universes. Looking up the villains to those universes, he scanned the top or deadliest villains. Many villains appeared. Captain Nemo from the world as it was in the late 1800s, Darth Sidious from the Star Wars galaxy, and even Hopper which used to raid Ant Island, but was repelled by an ant princess Atta and her love, named Flick.

Calamatis found some villains that would make very successful sidekicks, such as the Tar Monster and Dr. Doom. The best villains he found were Predator and General Grievous. "Goobot, I have found some villains." King Goobot hovered towards the time portal. Calamatis showed him the many choices:

Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom

Darth Sidious, General Grievous, and Assajj Ventress from the Star Wars galaxy

Captain Nemo from 1800

Hopper from Ant Island

Crocker from Timmy Turner's World

J. Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants' world

Megatron and the Decepticons from Tripodon

The Mummy from Egypt in 1939  
The Terminator from the year 2012

Predator from the year 1989

Tar Monster and Pterodactyl Ghost from 2001s

The Scorpion King from year 325 B.C

Venom and Sandman from 1990s

Dr. Doom from the year 2004

Silver Surfer from the year 2007

Xiliens from year 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars)

Freddy Kruger from 1919

Jason from year 1729 (Freddy vs Jason)

Alien from 1982

Lord Farquad from the Middle Ages (Shrek)

Captain Hook (Disney Dimension, Peter Pan)

Happy Chapman (San Francisco, CAL, Garfield)

Falcon from New York 2002 (Stuart Little)

Ted Mansley from 1967 (Iron Giant)

Scar (Disney Dimension, Lion King)

Cortex (Crash Bandicoot)

General Tan (Army Men 3D)

Swampy (Frogger)

Darkseid (Justice League Heroes)

Goobot, astounded with the amount of villains encountered, selects many deadly villains.

Among his selections are Doctor Doom, Silver Surfer, the Mummy, Terminator, Predator, Tar Monster and Pterodactyl Ghost, Scorpion King, Venom, Sandman, Megatron and Starscream, General Grievous and Assajj Ventress, and General Tan.

Instantly, the time portal beams each villain in one-by-one. "Where am I?!" A fiendish droid voice spoke very harshly. General Grievous had arrived, and so had Doctor Doom. "Who are you?" Doom asked. "I am Professor Calamatis and I have gathered many villains to defeat our enemies." "Why us, you midget?" General Grievous asked. "Are there any Jedi involved?" "What are Jedi?" The next villain arrived: Venom. "Where am I?" the villain snarled. As if on queue, the Mummy (Imhotep) arrived after him. "Professor, your actions have left many clueless. Tell us what you plan to do!" General Grievous gave Finbar a really bitter look. Venom followed suit. As many villains arrived simultaneously (Tar Monster and Pterodactyl Ghost, Scorpion King, Sandman, Megatron, and Silver Surfer), the place got crowded and the villains started to argue with one another.

_Meanwhile……_

**(A/N: "Act Like You Know It" by Will Smith starts)**

In Retroville, Jimmy Neutron was unaware what was going on. Two of his enemies are aligning themselves with many other villains. As he finishes his dimensional portal, Sheen, Carl, and Cindy walked up to him. "Guys, you are all just in time to test out my "Neutronic-Superb Time Dimension"."

"Oh, no you don't! We aren't testing out another one of your dorky inventions, Neutron!" Cindy said. "Yeah, Jim. We are just coming to say hi. We want to know when we will have another adventure." "I don't know, Carl. Maybe after you test this invention we can go on another adventure." "Oh. So you want us to get into trouble so you can become the hero again? That makes perfect sense," Cindy replied.

"Ok, Cindy. Get out of here if all you are going to do is make fun of my inventions. You even said yourself you like the adventures that come out of the mistakes I make." Cindy looked away. In an instant, Jimmy's watch beeped: "Villain Alert". "Guys, my villain detector is going off. That means-" "Ya ya we get it, Nerdbomb!"

As they rush to the Lab, no one notices, but Sheen is missing……

**Good, huh? I am going to have some humor and action in the next chapter. Hopefully more will read it if there is more action.**


End file.
